Phoebus
Captain Phoebus is the tritagonist in Disney's 1996 animated feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame and a secondary character in the 2002 sequel, returned from the wars. He has been voiced by Kevin Kline and Phil LaMarr. Background Personality The gallant 31-year-old Captain Phoebus is noted to have a highly reputable caliber in the wars based on his bravery accounted in his service record. He is the only soldier in the movie that stands apart from the other soldiers and is claimed to be a knight in shining armor, and yet his character displays the exact opposite of the hopeless romantic knight from the fairy tales. The Disney Animators chose to deviate from the book and created a mature, down-to-earth Phoebus who is far less the dimwitted, womanizing cad that he is portrayed in the book. Though he tends to over-analyze and act like he knows what he's doing, he is described as a soldier who is sarcastically witty, brave, confident, and enjoys finding humor in situations. Gary Trousdale admits that what he most likes about Phoebus is that "although he can keep a straight face when it's required of him, you can tell deep down, he'd rather tell a joke." Phoebus is almost always seeming to get into arguments, even with Esmeralda. Out of Frollo and his men, Phoebus is the only one that cleverly sees through the disguise of Esmeralda and is also quick to discover that Frollo's ideals for justice are unethical and a twisted kind of corruption. Unfortunately, the opportunistic Phoebus had already accepted Frollo's summon to be his Captain of the Guard under the assumption that the Minister of Justice was righteous and fair; therefore, he accepts this reality of working for a corrupt man as a consequence for diving into this opportunity he should not have readily taken in his desire to leave the wars and settle down for a more stabilized life. He is disgusted when Quasimodo is tortured at the festival and asks Frollo for permission to stop the cruelty but is held back. When Phoebus meets Quasimodo for the first time, he treats him with a friendly attitude, not bothered at all by his deformities. As Frollo's cruelty towards the other gypsies increases with the level of obsession he has for Esmeralda, Phoebus is forced to choose between his passion for guarding the defenseless people with the condition that he works under Frollo, or be jobless due to the fact that he is trained to be nothing else but a soldier that he is fated to be in this feudalistic society. Throughout the film, Phoebus becomes more of the neutral hero that takes orders from Frollo then later goes behind Frollo's back and helps those who are caught in Frollo's injustice. However, when Frollo unreasonably orders Phoebus to burn down a miller's home with the innocent family trapped inside, Phoebus takes a stand and refuses to murder the innocent. When Frollo sets fire to the windmill and sends the miller's home ablaze, Phoebus bravely risks his own life on the line for the lives of another family and dives through the window of the burning building, takes the two children in his arms, and kicks down the bolted door to lead the rest of the family out to safety. When he is sentenced to be beheaded for insubordination, Phoebus holds no fear of death from his experience in the wars and boldly accepts it as his highest honor. As an ex-soldier fugitive, Phoebus continues to help the gypsies from Frollo's obsessed wrath and after escaping from his imprisonment, instills courage in the people and joins both the townspeople and the gypsies together to fight against Frollo and his men from the attack on Notre Dame. At first glance, Phoebus finds Esmeralda to be an attractive woman to look at, but it was only until after witnessing her stand up against Frollo did his interests for her setting herself apart prompt him to find out her name. In the cathedral scene, Esmeralda takes him off guard when the gypsy abruptly takes him down and points his own sword at him, the first woman to do that in a time where women were regarded by everyone as submissive to men. Phoebus took her challenge and got out from his dangerous position in order to talk to her, but then finds his flirtatious entertainment in deflecting her attacks with the candle stand. Because he fails to take things seriously, he gets injured a few times as a result. Not intending the fight to be as serious as she was making it out to be, Phoebus bows out and acknowledges her as an equal. His confidence is neither passed arrogance nor conceitedness as he displays awkwardness to Esmeralda when he introduces himself with the meaning of his name, "Sun God." Contrary to all the men that fawn over her beauty, Phoebus is the only one that simply asks for her name out of his interest to get to know her better. The captain of the guards finds her to be more than just a beautiful woman to look at after the feisty gypsy proved to stand out from what society expected of women and also have a true sense of justice. According to the Disney animators, the soldier Phoebus enchants, beguiles, and challenges Esmeralda in the same way that she does to others. Explains Kirk Wise, "we had to create a character who would seem worthy of Esmeralda's love and be loved and accepted by the audience." When Phoebus realizes Quasimodo also has feelings for Esmeralda, however, Phoebus steps back to give Quasimodo a chance to impress Esmeralda and settles on a friendship with Esmeralda instead. In the end, despite the fact that they are from two worlds that are forbidden to be together by society, Quasimodo steps back and reunites Phoebus with Esmeralda as an official and passionate couple in the end. Phoebus then shows Esmeralda a new Paris where the townspeople and the outcasts are united and both watch as Quasimodo is cheered on and accepted by the people like he rightfully deserved and wanted. Phoebus, as shown in the second film, also has a very bad habit of asking his horse, Achilles, rhetorical questions (this happened twice in the second film, the first was "How many times have I ever been wrong?" and "You see that, Achilles? Everyone is mad at me. How often has that happened?") to which the horse ends up answering. Difference from original character Pheobus' character is almost the exact opposite of his counterpart in Victor Hugo 's novel. In the story, Pheobus is a vain, untrustworthy womanizer, who falls in love with Esmeralda solely for her beauty (much in the same way that Frollo does). While trying to seduce Esmeralda, he is stabbed in the back by Frollo. Pheobus is presumed dead and Frollo frames Esmeralda for the crime, but Pheobus actually survives and could have easily proved her innocence, but did not come forward, realizing that his politically convenient marriage to his cousin would be much more beneficial (to him) than one to a mere street dancer. In the end of the book he is married to Fleur-de-Lys de Gondelaurier and Victor Hugo indicates that their marriage is not a happy one. Appearances ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame Phoebus is called home to Paris from an unnamed war in order to serve as Judge Claude Frollo's Captain of the Guard (or as the leader of Frollo's hired thugs). Following his arrival in Paris, he comes across a beautiful dancing gypsy girl, Esmeralda, and is taken with her, throwing her some gold coins. However, two thugs working for Frollo attempt to arrest Esmeralda solely for being a gypsy. Phoebus helps Esmeralda escape by blocking the thugs' way with his horse, Achilles, and revealing his identity to them, prompting them to leave Esmeralda alone and take him to the Palace of Justice. Once there, he meets and takes an apparent dislike to Frollo after hearing how his predecessor is being treated for being "a bit of a disappointment" to the Judge; Frollo is quite sure that Pheobus will "''whip his men into shape." As he is lead into an outside balcony of the Palace, Phoebus is visibly surprised when he learns that he was summoned from the war to capture "fortune tellers and palm readers." Nevertheless, Phoebus accompanies Frollo to the Festival of Fools. At the Festival, when the crowd turns on Quasimodo and begins torturing him thanks to a riot started by the thugs, Phoebus requests permission to stop it, but Frollo tells him to wait a minute, and when Esmeralda publicly ridicules Frollo for his cruelty and evades his thugs, Phoebus is visibly impressed. Phoebus spots Esmeralda sneaking into Notre Dame in her old man disguise and follows her inside. A brief skirmish ensues until Phoebus makes it clear that he has no intention of arresting her inside the cathedral. The two are visibly drawn to each other at this point, and just when they are apparently about to kiss, Frollo and his thugs appear. Phoebus claims sanctuary for Esmeralda, and the Archdeacon arrives and orders Frollo out, and also makes Phoebus leave. However, he sneaks back inside and searches for Esmeralda, but runs into Quasimodo, who dislikes Frollo's thugs greatly and tries to frighten Phoebus away until Phoebus takes a moment to ask Quasimodo to apologize to Esmeralda for accidentally trapping her inside Notre Dame, and notes how lucky Esmeralda is to have a friend like him. Unfortunately, when Quasimodo helps Esmeralda escape, Phoebus is forced to join Frollo on a ruthless manhunt for the gypsy. Phoebus becomes increasingly irritated with Frollo's unjust behavior, and finally rebels against him when he orders him to burn down the house of a miller, even though the miller and his wife and children are innocent of any crime. Phoebus is branded a traitor and ordered killed, but thanks to a distraction by Esmeralda, Phoebus almost escapes on Frollo's horse but is shot in the back by Frollo's thugs and jumps into the river to escape. He is rescued by Esmeralda, who takes him to Quasimodo for help. Phoebus and Esmeralda finally admit their feelings for each other and share a kiss, but Phoebus loses consciousness as Frollo returns, and is hidden by Quasimodo underneath a table. Frollo tells Quasimodo of his plan to attack the gypsy hideout (The Court of Miracles) with his thug army, and once he leaves, Phoebus wakes up and implores Quasimodo to join him in finding the court and warning the gypsies. Inside the court, they are found and almost hanged by the gypsies, until Esmeralda appears and clears them. However, Frollo arrives and has them all arrested, and at one point, expresses surprise at Phoebus's supposed return from the dead, but promises to "remedy" it before long. At Esmeralda's execution, Quasimodo breaks free from the cathedral and rescues her, giving Phoebus enough time to escape from his cage, free himself and rally the citizens and gypsies with help from the French army into fighting against Frollo's tyranny once and for all. Phoebus holds his own rather well during the fight, even pushing three thugs back at once with a spear. Eventually, he manages to get inside the cathedral after Quasimodo and the Gargoyles pour molten lead preventing Frollo's soldiers from breaking in except Frollo and catches a falling Quasimodo in his arms in time after he loss his grip on Esmeralda who tried to hold him from falling and fall. Here, Quasimodo finally accepts Phoebus as a friend and gives his blessing to his relationship with Esmeralda. ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Several years later, Phoebus has married Esmeralda and had a son, Zephyr, with her. Once again, he is the Captain of the Guard under the new but unseen Minister of Justice (here, the soldiers now work as more of a police force than hired thugs, and Frollo's soldiers were most likely arrested or dead as well). When Sarousch and his circus troupe arrive in Paris, people begin reporting thefts to Phoebus. Eventually, Phoebus discovers the connection between the thefts and Sarousch, and realises that he and his gang are thieves dressed as circus performers, but this revelation causes a brief rift between himself, Quasimodo (who is in love with Sarousch's assistant, Madellaine), Esmeralda (who believes Phoebus still carries a prejudice towards gypsies) and Zephyr (who admires the circus). To Quasimodo's chagrin, Phoebus arrests Madellaine when she inadvertently aids Sarousch in stealing Notre Dame's most valuable bell, La Fidèle, from the cathedral by keeping Quasimodo at bay. However, Madellaine's true feelings for Quasimodo win over and she reveals to Phoebus how Sarousch will get La Fidèle out of Paris, via underground. Unfortunately, Sarousch takes Zephyr hostage and uses him as leverage to keep Phoebus at bay, but Zephyr is rescued by Quasimodo and Madellaine, and Phoebus orders Sarousch arrested. Following this, Phoebus's relationship with his friends and family is mended, and in return for her help, he sets Madellaine free. He and Esmeralda also proclaim their love for each other at the Festival and then watch happily as Quasimodo and Madellaine proclaim their love for each other. Video game appearances Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Shortly after Sora's arrival in La Cité des Cloches, Phoebus alerts Claude Frollo about the presence of monsters running about in the streets, while Frollo interrogates Sora about being a gypsy. From the beginning, Phoebus does not believe Sora to be guilty of any crime, and runs off to aid him against the Dream Eaters. He witnesses Sora defeat the Dream Eaters and save Frollo's ward, Quasimodo. While Frollo does not approve of this, since he had wanted to teach Quasimodo a lesson for leaving the cathedral, this cements Sora's goodness in Phoebus's eyes, and when Frollo falls for a gypsy girl, Esmeralda and begins a citywide manhunt for her, Phoebus begins to question his decision to serve Frollo. Later on, when Frollo orders Phoebus to burn down the house of an innocent miller, Phoebus turns his sword on the mad judge just as Riku arrives on the scene. Frollo, however, summons the Bullet Gargoyle and flees. Realising that Frollo may attack the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, Phoebus decides to find it first and warn the gypsies, in the process crossing paths with Sora again. Though Sora is initially hesitant to trust Phoebus after seeing him with Frollo, Phoebus manages to convince the boy that they are on the same side. With help from Quasimodo, Phoebus and Sora find the Court of Miracles and warn Esmeralda, but Frollo follows them and subdues Sora and Phoebus with the Bullet Gargoyle while taking Esmeralda prisoner. At Esmeralda's execution, Phoebus manages to escape from his cage and make his way into the cathedral. As he climbs upwards, he catches Quasimodo from falling to his death mere seconds after Frollo is killed. They reunite with Esmeralda, and Quasimodo blesses Phoebus' relationship with the gypsy girl. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr (English) and Souma Suzuki (Japanese). The musical Phoebus is the newly promoted Captain of the Guards. He hopes the job will offer him some rest and relaxation. He also enjoys flirting with girls. After meeting Esmeralda he decides that he rather be good than obey Frollo’s insane orders and becomes a criminal. Disney Parks Phoebus appears a meetable character occasionally. He is most commonly seen in Disneyland Paris, although still very rare. During the time of its run, Phoebus reprises his role from the film in the stage adaption of the film located in Disney's Hollywood Studios back when it was still named Disney's M.G.M. Studios. He also makes occasional appearances at the France Pavilion in Epcot, though mostly for special events. Trivia *Like most Disney assaults, Phoebus was shown shot in the shoulder but his injury was shown and treated on the front of his chest. *Phoebus is the first human Disney Hero to have facial hair, the second being Flynn Rider from ''Tangled, who's also the first among the Disney Princes to have facial hair. *Despite being Captain of the Guard, Phoebus has his orders assigned from Judge Claude Frollo. By the sequel however, he appears to have almost the same authority as Frollo had. For example, he has the authority to order a person's arrest. *Phoebus is likely the second Disney hero to wear armor, since John Smith also wore some part which was just assigned for upper torso. **Phoebus is similar to John Smith: ***Both formerly worked for the main antagonist in the first film (Phoebus to Frollo and John Smith to Ratcliffe). ***Both are blonde white men who fell in love with women of a race of which the main antagonist despises (Phoebus to Esmeralda and John Smith to Pocahontas). ***Both have a penchant for joking around a lot. ***Both are willing to risk their life to save others (Phoebus saved the miller and his family from a burning house and John Smith saved Thomas from drowning). ***Both get wounded by the main antagonist (When Phoebus defied Frollo and John Smith when Ratcliffe shot him accidentally to take the bullet for Chief Powhatan). ***Both are willing to be punished for insubordination (Phoebus for protecting the gypsies and John Smith for helping the Native Americans). *Phoebus is similar to Megara from Hercules, in the sense that the two were sent out to find their respective foes and later love interests' weak spot (Meg's being Hercules, and Phoebus' being Esmeralda). *Phoebus is very much older that Quasimodo. Quasimodo is 20 years old and Phoebus says that has been out of Paris in the wars for two decades. Assuming he couldn’t been in the wars until his 16 or 18 years old, Phoebus could be in his late 30’s or early 40’s, significantly older than Quasimodo or Esmeralda. *In the original novel by Victor Hugo, Phoebus was a villain. He was vain, untrustworthy, and a womanizer who did not really like Esmeralda at the beginning, and at the end when Esmeralda was killed by Frollo, he watched her execution with little or no remorse. *In the original novel, his full name was Phoebus de Chateaupers. In the film, Phoebus is just called by his first name. His full name in the film is unknown. However, in the musical, Phoebus's full name was Phoebus de Martin. *Phoebus is the only character in the film that does not sing at all. However, he does have a solo in the deleted song "As Long as There's a Moon." *Phoebus is the second hero to be saved from drowning by his love interest, the first being Prince Eric, who was saved by Ariel. Quotes Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Captains Category:Soldiers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Servants Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Warriors Category:Animated characters Category:French characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Parents Category:European characters Category:Military characters